How did that happen?
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: a weird story of how T\G get together Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Hey to all you that don't know...  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of this. If I did I'd be rolling around in a mountain of cash.  
Ok Goten is 19 Trunks is 20 Vegeta is 47 and Goku is 44  
please I made this up months before I became a member so I am NOT coping anyone!  
Goten: yeah she made this up for trunks and I!  
Trunks: uh-huh he's right, now on with the story!  
  
Chp1 Matchmakers  
Man another date with a muscle headed broad. All of these women looked so butch it's a wonder they haven't had a sex change. "Hey goten? A little help with my tie?" "Sure trunks!" His father put him through the same torture, but his girls were even more burly than mine! It was disgusting.  
  
"So goten who's the lucky lady?" "Hmm, I'm guessing hermaphrodite-Ann you?" "Hmm, there was S an-man, so I'm guessing transvestite-Lou!" We laughed at the girls we hadn't met. Trunks and I went down to where our fathers were waiting. Unfortunately they were kissing, I still wasn't used to that. My dad had his arms around Vegeta and they were starting to get into it. I cleared my throat and they looked up.  
  
"Oh! Hey son are you ready to go?" "Yeah I guess, so who are these girls?" "Well goten I set you up with a brunette her name is Ronnie, and actually I didn't meet her at a gym so she's not very muscular. Yes! No muscle head for me, but what about trunks? "Trunks," Vegeta began. "You are going out with a blond girl, she is not muscular either, Kakarrot convinced me to let you go with her. I am not happy about this!" "Well dad what's her name?" "Her name... It's Christy...ya Christy." We walked out to the front of the house and flew to the restaurant.  
  
There in front of the club were two magnificent creatures. The brunette had on a red dress with a slit down the side, and the blond had a low cut blue dress on. "Hey Son Goku, Vegeta chan how are you?"Said Ronnie, "Oh is this your brother?" asked Christy pointing to goten. "Huh! Iie, iie that's my youngest son!" "Nani!?" they both said, you don't look a day over 25..." "Ha! Ha!" Vegeta and goku laughed. "It is true, I am44 and Veggie-san here is 47." "Wow what's your secret, you look so young and sexy!"Christy said. "Well don't forget who your dates are, Christy this is trunks, and Ronnie this is goten." Goku said pointing to the boys, "Your dates." "Ok" they latched on to the boys arms and dragged them into the club.  
  
We sat at a booth and took our orders, the most 'interesting' came up while we were waiting. "So Goku, Vegeta where are your dates?" "Uh right here." goku said casting a smile on Vegeta. "Who?" the obviously dumb blond asked, "I don't see any other girls!" "No you dumb baka! I am his date!" Vegeta said loudly. "Nani!" both girls yelled, "Y-you are yaoi?!" "Yeah so?" goten out in trying to defend his dad. "What are you yaoi too goten?" "Iie! He is not!" Trunks said for goten. "Why are you yaoi Trunks?" Christy asked. 'Iie! My son is not!" The conversation died down from there and our fathers took that opportunity to make out.  
  
"Uhh, that's sick." goten whispered to trunks, he nodded but Ronnie said. "No I think it's kind of sexy..." Goten looked at her shocked. * I guess if guys like girls on girls, then girls should like guys on guys* But the truth was he didn't like girls on girls so he was disgusted. After dinner was finished everyone went to go dance. The two girls were freaks. They were rubbing all up against trunks and goten.  
  
"You guys wanna go to a hotel room afterwards?" Ronnie asked goten. He looked unsure so she added, "Of course my friend Christie and tour friend trunks will come to." "Oh , uh fine then." Goten had actually wanted to leave right then because Goku and Vegeta were majorly freaking on the dance floor. "Hey Ronnie how 'bout we leave right now?" "Ok! Let's go!" she pulled trunks, goten ,and Christy outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha Ha! (I laugh evilly) give me some reviews and I will give you the next chap!  
Goten: come on and intsie wintsie little more!  
Nope they give me reviews *flames welcome*(what choice do I have?) And I'll put more up! 


	2. The hotel room

Disclaimer: I don't own any oh it (sighs)  
Oh and this is third person (I think I always get them mixed up)  
Christy and Ronnie are made up I just needed two trashy hoes…  
Goten: on with it  
Trunks: hey you should tell them that there will be yaoi and lemon you know guy on guy…  
Trunks you baka YOU just told them!   
  
Chp 2, The Hotel Room  
  
We got a rich hotel room thanks to trunks' pocket change. "So girls what do you want to do?"  
  
" Let's go get drunk so we can get this party started!" Trunks and goten glanced at each other, saiyens did not get drunk Vegeta had explained it to them; it just brings out their true feelings.  
  
"Ok" trunks grinned, goten hadn't been to many parties where trunks drunk, so this should be interesting. Two cases 24 were bought and all drunken by the end of the night.  
  
Goten felt dizzy, but nothing seemed different, oh course trunks was starting to look good… * Wait what am I saying?! I am straight…at least I think so* goten walked over to Ronnie she was giggling madly.  
  
"Hey * hic * goten, why don't * hiccup* we play truth or dare?" Ronnie asked falling over. "ok trunks, Christy come over here" Trunks was having trouble bringing Christy over, but at least no one had puked!  
  
"Ok goten truth or dare?" Ronnie asked. "Uh dare, ya dare" " Hmmm ok kiss Trunks!" she started laughing so hard she fell over again. "Uh fine, gomen nasi Trunks." * hmmm I always have been wanting to try this, wait a second I have?!* Trunks just shrugged like he didn't care.  
  
Goten leaned over and kissed trunks trying to do it as quickly as possible. As he went to pull back Trunks grabbed his head and shoved his tongue into gotens mouth. "Uhhh" goten found himself groaning into the kiss. * Trunks is very good at this, but I should stop him, well maybe just a little more.* Trunks' hands slid down to goten's tail spot.  
  
"Ahhhh!" * the pain! No wait ohhh this is tooo goooddd!* Trunks tore off gotens shirt and lay him, on his back. He stopped kissing him. * why?* goten looked at trunks. He smirked and started a trail of kisses down goten's neck and chest. Stopping at a nipple he flicked out his tongue.  
  
Goten was breathing heavily, and had his eyes shut tight. He could feel his self rising in his pants. "T-trunks why are you doing this?" "Baka, because I feel like it." After he teased gotens nipple some more he bit down on it, wrenching a cry from goten.  
  
He smirked once more and continued the trail of kisses down goten's body. Scared Goten glanced at Christy and Ronnie. * Thank kami they're sleeping if Vegeta found out…* Goten looked down at trunks who was teasing his navel now. "T-trunks stop t-teasing me!" Trunks looked at the head of gotens arousal and licked the tip. "Ahhhh T-trunks!" goten screamed.  
  
He quickly took goten in his mouth. "Hn trunks-kun much better." Goten cried out, trusting his hips forward. "Ugghhh." Trunks choked, he had accidentally deep throated goten. Trunks grabbed goten's legs and put them over his shoulders, this way goten could push forward and not choke him.  
  
"KAMI-sama! Trunks-kun!" goten screamed as he released. "hmmm" Trunks said swallowing, he had tasted goten. He put his head level with gotens's and kissed him deeply. Goten winced at the bitter taste, but soon got used to it. As goten was being kissed he didn't notice trunks grab one of the hotel's lotion bottles. He uncapped it and spread it over his fingers. He moved his hand and began to stretch and rub goten's inner walls.  
  
"Ahhh!" gotens scream soon turned into a low moan as trunks reached his g spot. "he lowered his boxers and slowly slid his length in. "Uh, goten yesss!" he hissed into goten's ear. He slowly went faster and faster. "Kami!" he screamed as he bit into gotens neck. "Aishiteru goten, my chibi…" he whispered falling asleep. " Aishiteru mo' trunks-kun"   
  
After he fell asleep goten put his boxers back on him and lay him near Christy. He sorely wanted to hold him in his arms, but if the girls woke up and saw them… He to lay down and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well another chap done, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it oh and please review this IS my first fanfic ever!  
Goten: if she asks for reviews plz give 'em it's my duty as her fav to ask you!  
Trunks well you're only her fav cuz you're smaller then me! But you know I love ya chibi!  
Me: Man you guys quit fighting what will the readers think!  
Both: gomen –nasi… 


	3. The Secret

Hey all me again oh wait. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but oh how I wish lol.  
Oh sorry if all these chps are so short, but I have already written them out so sorry again…  
Goten: still it's good isn't it?  
Trunks: Yeah I'd say it was coming along nicely, now go on already! Read!  
Chp 3 The Secret  
  
"mmm morning goten, trunks, Christy" They all stretched, the girls looked like they had a hangovers. "Uh… Goten-kun when we… did we use…" Ronnie asked. "No worries Ronnie, we did not do anything but sleep. Oh Christy neither did you and trunks." "Oh" she said, all of a sudden she ran into the bathroom holding her mouth. Ronnie followed her. "Trunks, what are we gonna do!" Goten asked.   
  
"I don't know, but you know I meant everything I said last night! Right?" "Yeah I know trunks." "Nani! Goten, what is that on your neck." Trunks asked. "Oh, it's where you bit me last night! I thought it would hurt, but it didn't." "Oh well am I supposed to have one, because goku and my dad have one…" "Yeah I think so…"Goten leaned forward and kissed trunks deeply.  
  
He returned the kiss and started to get into it, "mmm yeah gotten." Trunks said as gotten kissed his neck. Overcome with instinct Goten bit into his neck and then lapped at it. * Oh Goten is so good at this. * * Trunks!? I can hear you in my thoughts! * * Hey Goten I can hear you to! * They smiled at each other , but did not stand close because the girls came out of the restroom. ~rrrriiiinnnngggg~ Trunks grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. "Oh, hi dad, What? No! We are at a hotel with Christy and Ronnie, we are about to leave, ok see you then bye!"   
  
He hung up. "My dad says for Goten and I to meet him at the house." They took the girls home in a taxi, and then decided to fly home themselves. Goten bumped into trunks and he turned his head and kissed Goten, they couldn't keep their hands off each other so they landed on a small island. ~one hour later~  
  
They landed in front of the house and tried to tidy themselves up before Vegeta noticed their ki. "Why have you kept me waiting?! You know Kakkarot does not start eating until you two get here!" "Gomen-nasi Vegeta-san!" They both said. * That was close I thought your dad found out! * They both put on turtle necks to hide their newly acquired marks.   
  
"Wait you two, what took you so long, And why are you sweating?!" Vegeta eyed us suspiciously. "I uh… I mean we stopped off at…" Goten stopped before he told him the whole thing. * I'm sorry Trunks I almost told him,* * I know chibi it's ok* "Ha, ha," he chuckled. "You two pulled a not-so-quickie with those two dumb broads we hooked you up with."  
  
Almost immediately after he said that Goku appeared right next to Vegeta. "So you guys found mates huh?" "Umm… well yeah you could say that." Trunks chuckled, as we went in to eat. * Trunks, I want to be with you…tonight* * Yeah Goten I want to be with you to!* "What is going on with you two brats?" Vegeta yelled. "Huh? Oh Vegeta-chan we are justà"  
  
Goten was cut off by his dad. " 'Geta they are probably communicating with their mates… you know how much we talked when we first mated." He grinned slyly at Vegeta. All Vegeta said was " Hn" We got through with lunch and went out to spar.  
  
~In the gravity chamber~ Goten was extra sore, Vegeta-chan didn't know that he had 'something' in his ass earlier. So he kicked him a couple times to many. "You week baka I don't see how you could be kakkarot's son!" "Gomen" he took a breath, "Vegeta-san" * Uh trunks, Vegeta kicked me 'there' it Hurts! Remember last night!* * Gomen-nasi chibi*   
  
"Father, leave him alone he's ahh… worn out." "Oh yeah your mates." "No we're not!" Goten and Trunks yelled. "Not you two together! I meant yours, and yours." He said pointing at each of the boys. "Oh that reminds me, where are your marks?" They both pulled off their shirts and pointed to their necks.  
  
"Hn, good strong teeth marks, just like saiyens. I think Kakarrot and I picked right for once." * he-he if only he knew! Geez I can't wait until tonight!* "Are you both dominant?" "Huh?" both of them had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. "You idiots! Did you bite first? That makes you dominant!"   
  
"I'm dominant!" stated Trunks firmly. "Well …uh…I'm not." Goten whispered, Unfortunately Vegeta heard him. "Ha! Ha! Kakarrot it seems your boy could not even conquer a human girl!" "Hmmm but who else isn't a dominant one? Vegeta!" Goku slung Vegeta over his shoulder and grinned at the boys.  
  
"I'll set dinner on the table, you two coming?" Goku asked. "Yeah!" they chorused. "Remember Goten-son your mine after dinner…" Trunks whispered in his ear. Goten shuddered he could just imagine… * Hentai! Those images will get me hard! And how will our fathers respond to that?!" Goten grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok Goten. Come on I'm starving! Plus I've got to build up my energy!" he grinned as he blasted ahead. They ate fast and made up a story about having to see their mates, which was mostly true. "Ok, fine but be back in a least 5 hours!" "Vegeta koi, give them longer! Come on!" Goku poked out his bottom lip. "Fine! Fine 7 hours but that's all!" happy Goku got up and left.  
  
7 hours? I won't be able to last that long Trunks!* * Sure you will I won't ride you to hard!* They grinned at each other. "Happy are you? Well if you don't come back on time your asses are mine! And since kakkarot is not around you only have 6 hours got it?" "Yes Vegeta." They both said as they flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew that was a long one! Hope you liked it, it took 4-eva to type! Oh and sorry it took so long to get this one up!  
Goten: I'm a snich & I think I want to get some a little too much!  
Trunks: Ha! Now that you've said that I'm her fav!  
Goten: that true blossumfire-gt?  
Yup Trunks is my fav and your not! (j\k gotten 4-eva!) oh yeah review! 


	4. Caught in Action end

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz… any of it  
Hey all who read this story, I am sad to inform you that this is the last chappy! * Sobs*  
Goten: don't worry there'll be a -à   
Trunks: SHHH! You're not supposed to tell. You readers don't listen to him, just read the story.   
Chp 4: Caught in action.  
  
"Mmm Goten, koi your kisses are truly wonderful!" "Hmm yours to trunks" * Trunks-kun will we ever tell our fathers? * * * Yes koi, but not now * They stopped at a motel, and got a room, nothing fancy, but perfect for them. Goten barely shut the door when trunks pounced on him. "To long since… last time!" Trunks purred, he was already breathing heavily. "Only one day…" Goten sighed. Trunks took off Goten's shirt and was teasing his hard nipples with his tongue.  
  
"I want to be serviced at least 3x a day by you Goten!" "Hn, whatever you say I will obey." Goten was to aroused to object. "Oh, anything?" Trunks asked, Goten was unaware of the gleam in his eye. "Hai, anything trunks-kun." "Ok 69 it is!" Wide eyed, Goten nodded eager to do as trunks said. Trunks stopped licking Goten's nipples and moved down past his navel.  
  
He grabbed the rim of Goten's shorts with his teeth and tugged down. "No underwear? My little chibi you are a freak!" "You better believe it koi!" Goten said pouncing on trunks; he created a small ki ball efficient to vaporize trunks clothes. Goten crawled on top of trunks so his 'package' was lined up with Gotens mouth and Trunks 'package' was lined up with Gotens mouth.  
  
Experimentally Goten flicked out his tongue. "Uh G-Goten." Goten took advantage of his mouth being open to thrust himself in. "Mmff" he couldn't speak. Goten grinned as Trunks erection rubbed against his cheek. Goten quickly put his mouth over his need. "Ahhh!" Trunks hissed as Goten sucked harder and harder. Goten deep-throated trunks a couple times and purred deep in his throat. "G-Goten…KAMI-SAMA!" Trunks yelled as he came. Goten couldn't hold in either, Trunks' scream had set him off.   
  
"Uh Trunks you didn't like it did you?" Goten asked. "Of course I liked it, Hell I loved it, why wouldn't I?" "Cuz umm… your still well… hard." Goten said turning red. "Well kibitz you know what that means?" Goten could see his essence dripping off trunks face, Trunks' was dripping off his as well. "Nani?" Goten asked. "It means that the fun is just starting!" ~At son goku and vegetas house~   
  
"Hmm Vegeta, I sense the boys kis, but they are together." "So kakkarot what do I care of it?" "Well if they are indeed mated, and with their mates…" "Kami! Those idiot bakas! They will smell each others scent and try to kill each other." Let's go Kakkarot!" Vegeta said as he started to fly. "Umm… 'geta don't you want some clothes?" "he-he forgot." ~At the hotel room~  
  
"Uhhh Trunks don't take it slow… come on I want it NOW!" Goten screamed as trunks thrust in. "Goten! Trunks! You can't be in the same room when you…" Goku stopped in the doorway, to stunned to move. * Well chibi, at least it is only your dad* * Yeah what a closeà* "Mate, Kakkarot mate learn to finish your sent- What the fuck is going on here!"  
  
Trunks was still in Goten, and they both had cum on their faces. Vegeta walked over and picked Trunks off of Goten. * Trunks!* "Vegeta don't do anything to them, let's talk first." "Yes and talk we shall, you two bakas wipe that shit off your faces and put on some pants! You better supply all the right answers to this little 'talk'!"  
  
They both gulped and scrambled to wipe their faces and find suitable clothes. * Trunks we almost had a perfect night…* Goten couldn't understand why he was acting like such a girl. ( I'm not making fun of girls seeing that I am one!) * He will not hurt you chibi, I WON"T ALLOW IT!* Startled Goten looked over at trunks, he was seething with anger, he looked like, well a killer.  
  
Vegeta had noticed Trunks condition as well. "Calm down Trunks I will not harm your mate, obviously you are the dominant." Trunks didn't calm down, but he did stop seething. * Sorry gotten-san I don't know what came over me* "So how did this happen?" Goku asked. They both explained about the party and hotel room…etc.   
  
"So now you two are mated, and there is nothing we can do" Goku sighed. "Damn right!" Trunks yelled pulling gotten closer to him. Goten was about to question him, but vegeta got there first. "Son you need to mellow out, if you don't you might accidentally kill some pathetic human. We cannot and will not separate you two, for kami's sake you are mated! And overprotective!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the boys about heirs and other stuff. Trunks got a weir gleam in his eye, but again no one noticed. Vegeta and goku accepted their relationship, but only after awhile.  
  
The End Sayonara!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goten: That was a good story!  
Me: really ya' think so?  
Trunks: Yeah it was good hey ya'll get this ~gleam~ come on I'm giving you a hint, ~wink, wink~  
Me: Trunks stop and you told gotten not to give anything away! Anyways, there's my story plz review and tell me If I should continue writing!   
All: Bye, Ja na! Sayonara! Adios! * Sniffles* 


End file.
